Unable to fall sleep (because of these tangled years)
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Si pudiéramos reunir los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas en fragmentos de sueños. Tal vez, solo tal vez, quienes vengan después de nosotros encuentren guía, consejo y consuelo, cuando los dioses no estén disponibles. Y puede, también, que al menos una persona sepa que estuvimos vivos bajo el mismo cielo, al mismo tiempo. TanGen & YoriSumi.


_**Disclamer:**_ KnY no me pertenece. Tanto el universo como los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Gotouge-sensei. Lo único autentico y de mi pertenencia son los personajes originales mencionados en esta historia. Asi como algún que otro HC que quise aplicar aquí.

_**N/A:**_ Quise escribir esto, por un lado, porque tengo infinidad de HC que quiero compartir, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero sacarme del sistema todo el stress de mi vida estudiantil. Eso sí, pido, con la más atenta de las consideraciones que lean con atención los tags y notas de autoría al final.

Y aquí les dejo un fic que obviamente me tomare mi tiempo en actualizar porque ya está que termina el año escolar, tengo que actualizar 4 fics antes, y hacer un par de fics regalo que debo.

_**Advertencia:**_ Spoilers del Manga. Errores Ortográficos. Errores Históricos (Internet te salva, pero no siempre es confiable). Shonen Ai. Post-Manga AU. SEMI "CANON FIX" AU. **PORQUE TODO DUELE EN EL MANGA. Y ESO NO PUEDE SER. Y MIREN, HAY COSAS QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE VOY A CAMBIAR. **

**Resumen: **_Si pudiéramos reunir los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas en fragmentos de sueños. Tal vez, solo tal vez, quienes vengan después de nosotros encuentren guía, consejo y consuelo, cuando los dioses no estén disponibles. Y puede, también, que al menos una persona sepa que estuvimos vivos bajo el mismo cielo, al mismo tiempo._

* * *

_**As the frail sunshine of early dawn (is woken up by last night's dream)**_

* * *

La primera imagen que le asalta, asi de improviso, es la inmensidad de los bosques en medio de una tarde de otoño en las montañas. El aire es frio, pero la luz del sol que se cuela entre la densidad de las nubes (con la misma ligereza de las _koyo_ que caen, hundiéndose en la tierra, formando un mar teñido de dorados y rojizos); calienta sus mejillas, espalda, la punta de sus dedos, la coronilla de su cabeza.

Y dota de luz a una figura, acuchillada en la superficie ambarina y celestial, igual a una barcaza de hojas, posicionada sobre la calma superficie de un lago, antes de que la suave brisa del viento le de impulso, alejándose.

Por un motivo que desconoce, Tanjirou siente que le escuecen los ojos y el pecho le punza.

La figura es indudablemente femenina, tal vez entre los diecisiete o dieciocho, Tanjirou no está seguro. Pero su cabello oscuro es largo, largo, largo. Cae en cascada descendiendo por los hombros hasta la cintura, con un flequillo cayendo grácilmente recto en la frente a modo de cortina-

Hanako.

Es ella, no cabe dudas, es Hanako envuelta en un _chihaya_, de todas las cosas posibles, pero es ella. Más grande, una señorita, con sus simpáticos y amigables ojos rojos, con su tenue pero radiante sonrisa, dirigida a una hoja ambarina moteada de manchas ocre.

Tanjirou no lo piensa dos veces antes de arrojarse sobre ella.

El impacto es amortiguado por los montículos de hojas, y en el medio del sepulcral silencio, solo es capaz de afianzar su agarre, con miles de palabras, de preguntas inconexas que se precipitan igual a una corriente que se desborda en medio de una tormenta.

Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es:

_¡Hanako, que grande estas! ¡Tu pelo ha crecido mucho! ¿Has decidido volverte miko? ¿El sacerdote local te ha aceptado acaso? ¿Es porque no puedo traer suficiente comida a la mesa? ¿mamá está de acuerdo con esto? ¿no era acaso tu sueño el casarte algún día? ¡La novia más bella de todo el pueblo! "Mi esposo será igual de gentil que papá" Eso me habías dicho. ¡Aunque si quieres volverte miko también está bien! ¡Sé que serás la miko más famosa de cualquier templo! ¡Iremos, yo, Nezuko y el resto a dejar muchas ofrendas todos los años! ¡A visitarte todos los días! _

_Hanako ¿Te duele algo? ¿están bien tus heridas? ¿cómo fue que te salvaste? ¿acaso los de la ciudad los encontraron antes que yo? ¿te llevaron con un doctor? _

_¿Hanako, estás viva, verdad?_

_¿No es otro de los sueños de Enmu verdad? _

_¿La gente crece en el inframundo acaso?_

_Hanako, ¿Dónde está el resto?_

_Hanako, Hanako, Hanako, perdóname._

Y es entonces, cuando unas finas y delgadas mangas le rodean la espalda, estrechándole con una presión un tanto más débil, que lo segundo que le viene a la mente es:

_Es real, real, real, real. _

Pero, al mismo tiempo en que el abrazo arranca lágrimas de sus ojos, la ilusión se rompe con un único murmullo.

—Sumiyoshi, no llores.

_¿Quién?_

Se aparta, como si su tacto, su cercanía y voz quemaran. Pero no se desliga de ella, no puede ni quiere, pero se aparta lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Es Hanako, sus ojos no le engañan. El mismo tono de piel, pálido en la mejillas y una blancura que le recuerda a la leche. Es Hanako, con sus mejillas tersas, regordetas al tacto. El rojo profundo de sus ojos, iguales a los de él, su frente adornada con aquel flequillo que tantas veces apartó para darle un cálido beso en la frente cuando le tocaba arrullarla…

— "_No soy Sumiyoshi, pero ella es Hanako…"—_piensa con terca vehemencia (pero el daño ya está hecho, su corazón a comenzado a dudar, cayendo en cuenta que está soñando, soñando, dormido) —Hermanita—articula por primera vez.

Sus labios no se sienten suyos, como tampoco asi la voz que mana de su garganta. Es una voz demasiado frágil, demasiado nasal, muy joven.

—He de ir, Sumiyoshi—la voz de Hanako se oye resuelta. Tanto que Tanjirou se yergue sobre sí mismo, ahí sentado en el mar de hojas secas que crujen ante el peso de su cuerpo, viéndola. Sus ojos le recuerdan al carbón ardiendo en las brasas del hogar, un tenue calorcillo que se extiende con el toque de sus dedos, de esas palmas que acunan su rostro.

Lagrimas caen de sus ojos, siente el incesante martilleo de un mantra tosco, el de una voz en su cabeza repitiendo: No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas.

—No quiero que te vayas—confiesa (¿confiesa?, porque tanta pena, tanta culpa e impotencia) —La promesa que hizo papá no tiene sentido. Debería enviarme a mí en cualquier caso ¿o no?, yo soy el segundo hijo.

—Eres el único varón, el hombre de la familia— "lo sé, lo sé" se repite y de nuevo una sensación de extrañeza le corroe los huesos, le sacude el corazón, instalando una ansiedad que no comprende—La profesión de nuestra familia requiere de alguien con un cuerpo más sano que el mío. Además, nuestros talentos son otros. A ti siempre se te ha dado bien el hacer carbón pese a tu edad. Y, bueno…—Tanjirou siente su respiración cortarse al ver aquella sonrisa la sonrisa confiada de Hanako de nuevo, aquel familiar tinte de orgullo que se desliza por las comisuras ascendentes de los labios—La última voluntad de nuestro "querido" abuelo para que papá se casara con nuestra madre fue que entregaría a la más bella de sus hijas al servicio de su templo, no me queda de otra.

—Puedo raptarte en el camino y traerte de vuelta—sugiere el pequeño él en desespero.

_(¿Pequeño?)_

Tanjirou abre los ojos, sus pupilas se expanden, parpadea, pero la imagen no se desvanece. Ahí está Hanako (o la chica que es Hanako) y él, _solo que no es él_. Contemplándolo todo desde un tercer plano, como si estuviese viendo más allá de un rincón oscuro, en el fondo de un largo, largo pasillo.

Observa una o dos cosas, que parecen fuera de lugar: su cuerpo es más pequeño, sus brazos son más cortos, se calcula unos once años, y toma nota de la corta pero alta cola que sujeta las hebras oscuras de su largo cabello.

Su cabello, es consiente- porque es lo primero que cualquier persona emplea como adjetivo para describirle-, es rojo.

Rojo como el fuego, rojo como carbón ardiente, rojo como el atardecer. No marrón como los troncos de los arces, ni tan oscuro al punto de asemejar a una roca sobresaliendo en mitad del camino.

Hanako se para, limpiándose el hakama de tinte rubí y Tanjirou puede oír las hojas desintegrarse bajo su toque, cayendo sus fragmentos a la tierra, reticentes, como si quisieran retenerla, impedirle el partir, al igual que él

Luego cae en cuenta, aspirando el olor a lamentación ahogada, a tristeza profunda e infinita impregnado en la humedad del aire, que esos pensamientos, no le pertenecen, sino que son de Sumiyoshi.

Sumiyoshi, Sumiyoshi, Sumiyoshi…

¿Dónde había él oído ese nombre antes?

Y ese rostro ¿no se habían ellos conocido en algún momento?

El corazón le duele, mucho, porque se expande de golpe y se contrae agonizantemente.

—"_No la mires asi"__—_piensa, con la garganta súbitamente seca, lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, una rabia velada e incomprensible_—"No te le quedes mirando como si fuera a desvanecerse, como si ella fuese a…"_

A morir, a desaparecer bajo la tierra, a nunca regresar.

Hanako frunce sus finas cejas, al tiempo en que tuerce los labios en una resignada, triste sonrisa.

—Los dioses me necesitan.

— ¡Yo te necesito, mamá también!

—Fue mamá quien me enseño el _miko mai _de las doncellas del templo del abuelo—aunque su voz se le antojaba serena, Tanjirou podía percibir el perfume de su melancolía, pero también sentía la esencia de su determinación. Era una combinación peculiar que le recordaba a las manzanas de temporada asándose en el fuego—Cuando cumplí los cinco años, las dos siempre supimos que este momento llegaría. Y tú también, te lo dije cuando cumpliste siete años.

— ¡Eres la única hermana que tengo!—explota Sumiyoshi, y por primera vez Tanjirou siente que el tiempo se ha detenido (para él) — ¡La única amiga que tengo!

—Por ahora. De hecho, deberías tratar de socializar más. A veces me pregunto qué le ves de divertido a pasar tus ratos libres en casa conmigo cuando me dan mis ataques febriles, siempre rechazando a los otros niños cuando te invitan a jugar…

— ¡Lo digo enserio!

—Yo también hablo enserio.

El golpe es duro, Tanjirou lo sabe por como Sumiyoshi se lleva ambas manos a la frente, sobando la zona enrojecida en la piel de su frente. _Y duele, duele, duele._ Porque siente lo que Sumiyoshi: Su impotencia, su irritación, su miedo, sus dudas. Para consigo mismo, para con su hermana, para con su padre, para con los dioses y ese abuelo que los desprecia (debe despreciarlos, porque el odio que Sumiyoshi exuda de su piel huele a humo, del nocivo para los pulmones).

Lo peor es que no lo culpa, y se siente extrañamente expuesto en consecuencia. No se supone que el hombre de la familia deba depender de otros, pero pese a que lo sabe, no puede evitar ponerse del lado de Sumiyoshi porque…

—"_Eres lo único que tiene en este mundo"__—_como Nezuko, para él_—"Y cuando mueran sus padres, solo quedaras tú, pero si te vas, él permanecerá aquí, solo, sin nadie"_ _—_roe sus labios, conteniendo un grito que le pesa como plomo en la garganta_—"No te vayas, no te vayas, aun puedes escapar de tu destino. Tienes que poder. Porque tú eres…"_

—Eres mi hermana…—es sorprendente como, cuando las personas se refieren a lo mucho que puede empequeñecerse la voz de otro ser humano, usualmente se refieren a la congoja con que articula cada silaba que escapa de sus labios; pero no de su alma. De cómo la gran luz que representa su existencia parece mitigar su brillo, hasta no ser más que la débil flama de una farola, tímida de arder por miedo a quemar el papel que le confina—Eres mi hermana, Hotarubi. No la de nadie más.

Hotarubi (no Hanako, _no_ _su Hanako_) aprieta los labios en un rictus tan intenso, que amenaza con romper su frágil mandíbula-que tiembla incontrolable, mientras se le empañan los ojos-, para luego inspirar lento, tan suave, y exhalar al tiempo en que, acercándose despacio; compone melodías con el crujir de las hojas, rodeando a Sumiyoshi con ambos brazos, de rodillas en el suelo, en un abrazo que desprende la fragancia del adiós.

Una brisa barre con las hojas, haciéndolas ascender en espiral hacia el cielo, y antes de que Tanjirou tenga tiempo para procesar el tumulto en lo profundo de su corazón por todo lo visto y dicho, una nueva escena se muestra ante él.

Es el claro de un bosque, es el claro donde en muchas oportunidades él y su padre solían detenerse a descansar tras recoger el carbón del horno, era el claro en el cual él y Nezuko jugaban a las escondidas, donde Takeo había empezado a practicar en secreto y bajo su supervisión como cortar leña con solo 4 años, donde su madre montaba picnics durante la primavera con ayuda de Shigeru, donde Rokuta solía hablar con las ardillas, el claro donde florecían las flores que a Hanako mas le gustaban…

Y en el medio de este, con los primeros colores del atardecer que forman un halo en la coronilla de su cabeza esta parada Hotarubi, sus ojos rojizos destellando con un misticismo capaz de ver su interior, rozar su corazón, y quemarle con solo una chispa de aquel fuego que solo yace presente en brasas de carbón que resisten el apagarse por mas arena que se les arroje.

La luz de una luciérnaga, tenue, presente, ardiente aun si su calor se veía sosegado.

Tanjirou pensó en su padre, Tanjuro. En su gentileza de carácter, en el aroma que desprendía.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Su voz suena como la suya, no a la de Sumiyoshi.

—Me iré pasado mañana, Sumiyoshi.

—Lo sé.

Tanjirou pestañea, desviando los ojos a su derecha, Sumiyoshi está a su lado (_"Ha sucedido de nuevo. Otra vez salgo sobrando", _piensa). Y por primera vez, se da cuenta, que ellos también son parecidos, él y Sumiyoshi.

Misma cara, pómulos, nariz, mentón, orejas, piel. Lo único que les diferenciaba, era el color de sus cabellos y ojos.

—Honestamente, estoy muy preocupada por ti hermanito. Tienes un corazón tan dulce y gentil. Temo lo que cosas como la soledad puedan hacerle a un espíritu tan puro como el tuyo.

—"_¿Si es asi, porque te vas?"__—_inquiere, por inercia Tanjirou. No está molesto, solo resentido, un poco, tal vez mucho—Podrían ir juntos, lejos de todo, y viajar para siempre, como yo y Nezuko _—_balbucea, con un timbre desprovisto de emoción, pero nadie responde. Es como si sus palabras fueran huecas, ondas en el agua que se expanden sin hacer el menor ruido.

Ante él se abre un vacío, y por todas direcciones le llega un aroma nauseabundo. Una mezcla entre ansiedad, desdicha, soledad, depresión.

Entonces, el tintineo de unos cascabeles rompe la tensión que domina el aire, los aromas se desvanecen ante el reverberante sonido y Tanjirou repara en los ropajes de Hotarubi, en los abanicos asidos en sus manos, (cada uno con un juego de tres diminutos cascabeles colgando de pequeñas perforaciones en los pliegues).

— ¿Hermana…?—en la voz de Sumiyoshi se puede oír un temor reverencial.

—No apartes tus ojos de mí, Sumiyoshi—es una plegaria, se da cuenta Tanjirou. Su voz se oye ronca, como si contuviera, usando cada gramo de su voluntad, el echarse a llorar—No desvíes tu mirada, y observa lo que estoy a punto de hacer—y cuando alza los ojos, Tanjirou quiere correr hacia ella y abrazarla, (porque es Hanako, pero a la vez no es Hanako, pero sus ojos se ensombrecen y cada célula de su cuerpo le grita: ¡Hanako está sufriendo, haz algo, haz algo mientras aun puedes!) —Graba cada paso en tu memoria, y no me olvides. No olvides esta plegaria que hare a los dioses, usando el _miko mai_ de nuestra madre—endereza la espalda, abriendo los abanicos ceremoniales, con una sonrisa, tan dulce, tan llena de amor y candor—No olvides que…

(Los labios se mueven, pero ningún sonido salvo el soplar del viento se prende de sus oídos, junto con el tintinear de sus pendientes de hanafuda)

Por una minia fracción de segundo, Tanjirou cree que esta en presencia del nacimiento de la Danza del Dios de Fuego. Sin embargo, dicha creencia se desploma con cada paso que Hotarubi da. No son los mismos giros, no está _respirando_, ni tampoco sacude los abanicos con el mismo ímpetu con el cual su padre blandía la espada ceremonial, la posición de los brazos y pies es igualmente errada.

Pero ahí, en el fondo de su pecho, siente algo tenue, hermoso. Sumiyoshi también lo siente, porque está llorando, sin apartar los ojos, luchando consigo mismo para no parpadear. Decidido a grabar la danza de su hermana en sus retinas.

Una brisa de viento sopla, barriendo nuevamente las hojas y Hotarubi se entrega a la corriente, abriendo los labios, cantando.

_Cierra tus ojos y recuerda esa voz pasajera._

_Una suave melodía que te hace llorar._

(Los cascabeles dan el ritmo, y pese a que sus oídos no son como los de Zenitsu, el tintineo, agudo, suave, dulce, se desliza en sus tímpanos igual a murmuraciones cálidas, a deseos felices, a momentos alegres)

La canción sigue, la cadencia aumenta e igual de feroz que un rio desbocado, con pasos agiles, impropios para un cuerpo tan lánguido, Hotarubi mueve velozmente los abanicos, los cierra, los abre, dibuja curvas en el aire. Sus ojos brillan con el fuego tenue de las luciérnagas de luz titilante y corta vida, una luz que penetra en Sumiyoshi, en Tanjirou, reprendiéndoles: Vivan, rían, lloren, pero no se atrevan a claudicar, no sean derribados por las desgracias, no mueran, _por favor_.

Esperanza, sueños, amigos, familia, seres queridos, cualquier cosa esta bien.

(**Solo** **vive, vive, vive**.)

Los pliegues de los abanicos se cierran, igual a un chasquido de dedos.

Cuando el mañana llega y él-nadie más que él, Kamado Tanjirou, no Sumiyoshi-abre los ojos, estos están inundados de lágrimas.

Y es en la quietud que invade la enfermería de la Finca Mariposa, el séptimo día tras la conclusión de una batalla de cuatrocientos años contra Kibitsuji Muzan, que miles de saberes fragmentados se hilan en su mente, conectándose como piezas de un rompecabezas (a medias, incompleto) donde solo una cosa es clara para él.

Está vivo, y ellos han ganado.

* * *

Lo más difícil de fingir ignorancia es endurecer el corazón, cubrirlo con capas y capas de excusas (de cualquier cosa) que a este le convengan: Pueden ser sonrisas-ofrecidas con un purpureo cardinal en la mejilla, o un hilillo de sangre manando de la boca-, pueden ser abrazos-de una presión tan fuerte que, por un instante, sientes que te van a romper las costillas-, o palabras (mentiras, mentiras, mentiras) que entibian el corazón por un instante, endulzando la cruda realidad que pesa sobre cada ser vivo, como una sombra cosida en la planta de nuestros pies, que nos sigue cual compañera, constante, silenciosa.

Shinazugawa Genya sabe esto-y sabe más, mucho más-porque su madre era dada a fingir ignorancia, no que la odiara por ello-nunca podría, jamás se atrevería-; al final ella siempre tenía los ojos abiertos, los oídos atentos, el cuerpo en tensión; preparada para ser un escudo, dispuesta a sangrar, a sacrificar cada fragmento de su alma, cada hora de sus días por él.

Por Sanemi, Shuya, Hiroshi, Koto, Teiko, Sumi.

Pero había veces, muchas veces de hecho, en que Genya quería preguntarle, ahí hundido en medio de sus brazos, cuando ella limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"_¿Por qué lloras cuando no te vemos?"_

(Porque no, simplemente, como los perros; aúllas a la luna y te lamentas de tu destino para que te oigamos de frente y no mientras dormimos, tomándonos de las manos y abrazándonos en la oscuridad, con miedo, pues nunca sabemos si sobrevivirás)

"_¿Por qué te resistes tanto?"_

(Los golpes nos duelen, pero no nos destrozan el alma como cuando te oímos gritar, te vemos sangrar, escuchamos llorar, toser por aire, escupir sangre, y sufrir, sufrir, sufrir para luego, como si todo no hubiese sido más que un mal sueño; tratar de sonreír).

"_¿Por qué, cuando el peligro ya ha pasado, te apartas de todo y todos?"_

(Somos siete, siete pares de manos que pueden acobijarte, siete bocas que pueden decirte cuanto te aman, siete pares de ojos que lloraran por ti y contigo, _somos siete_ pero tú no nos buscas, aun cuando nosotros siempre lo hacemos, e incluso si no)

Y tal vez es por eso-por esos agobiantes, nostálgicos _porque_-que cuando Shinazugawa Genya despierta,-igual a la primera noche, tres meses después de la victoria contra Kibitsuji Muzan-, que en respuesta a una rutina que se ha vuelto costumbre ya, sus oídos captan es el hipeo ahogado y sollozante de Kamado Tanjirou.

Es la décimo sexta noche.

Lo más difícil de fingir ignorancia es endurecer el corazón.

Es abstenerse de preguntar que duele, de inquirir que sucede, de hacer vista gorda de aquellos senderos de salitre y oídos sordos a las acalladas suplicas del alma de quien sufre, _"no dejes que me oigan, no dejes que me vean"_

Se pregunta, por un fugaz momento, si Tanjirou es consciente de que Agamatsu no está-no en la enfermería, mucho menos en la Finca- y es por ello que asume que nadie se despertara ante el pequeño ruido de sus lamentaciones.

Desafortunadamente para él, Genya tiene grabado en la piel la tensión de la garganta ante un gemido contenido, registrado en su cerebro la forma en la que la boca se abrirá, buscando aire y fuerzas a fin de suprimir el dolor que amenaza con desbordarse, y no le resulta extraño en lo más mínimo la rigidez que se apoderara de su cuerpo al verse expuesto, anhelando el ser pequeño, diminuto, _una partícula de polvo_, _cenizas tal vez_.

(No pienses en _**eso**_, no pienses en _**eso**_)

Mitad de la garganta le arde, le punza, le pesa; la cicatriz palpita debajo de las vendas que se aferran a su cuello, espectrales dedos que danzan sobre la piel lacerada. Y el cuarto está envuelto en una absoluta oscuridad, pero los años le han dotado de visión felina, y de tacto, el suficiente para esperar seis minutos con la vista en el techo, antes de hablar.

—No me dejas dormir.

Sus palabras son ásperas cual papel lija, no son amables, pero son mejor que nada, mejor que preguntas intrusivas o alientos vacíos.

—L-Lo siento—le tiembla un poco la voz al decirlo (y es natural, pues le ha interrumpido entre una exhalación y un nuevo brote de lágrimas).

Genya pondera por un minuto si no sería mejor preguntar.

Se cuestiona si no sería mejor extender los dedos y tomar su mano, apretarla con el débil agarre de sus dedos, dejar en claro que en el confinamiento de estas cuatro paredes hay más almas aparte de la suya.

(Que él no va a odiarle por quebrarse)

—"_¿Cómo amigo, tengo yo ese derecho?"__—_la inexperiencia eriza su piel, mellando su determinación.

_**Amistad**_, su lengua entumecida se sacude dentro de su boca-como si saboreara los remanentes amargos de la última panacea-, y la falta de sabor a oxido (a sangre, a violencia, a golpes y soledad), le es desconocida, incomprensible.

Un acertijo arcaico, puede que de eso se trata la amistad.

Para esta no existen respuestas correctas o incorrectas, ni un modo concreto de actuar u obrar. Puedes acertar o puedes errar, puedes herir y puedes sanar, puedes llorar o reír, con confianza, sin miedo, sin rencor o dudas, porque _solo lo sabes_, sabes que el otro te acepta, defectos y todos. Y corresponder-de la mejor manera que puedas- a esta.

Lo más difícil de fingir ignorancia es endurecer el corazón.

No obstante, más sencillo es de hecho, el elegir cuando dejar de hacerlo.

El nacarado ámbar que es su pupila brilla cual perla, guiando su visión, abriéndose paso al igual que un pez de los rincones abaticos del gran mar oscuro (del cuarto, hechizado en silencio), y encuentra una señal en la cercanía de sus camas. La valentía echa raíces, la esperanza nutre, la confianza crece, se ramifica, y extendiendo el brazo-igual a una rama que se tuerce más allá de su tronco-desliza suavemente la diestra bajo las mantas, y a tientas da con el premio, la mano hecha puño.

La piel esta fría-y, cuando posa su mano-siente la presión de las uñas hundiéndose en la carne. Una presión que parece ceder justo entonces, al sentir su calor, su roce.

— ¿Genya…?

— Somos amigos—_"Y estoy harto de endurecer mi corazón, estoy cansado de ver a todos sufrir sin poder hacer nada. Yo estoy…-_"—**Estoy vivo**. Estamos vivos, Tanjirou.

Lo dice como lo que es, con todo el peso del mundo, de años, de esfuerzos, de pérdidas. Lo dice como si fuese lo último que fuera a salir de su boca.

Lo dice porque Tanjirou es honesto siempre, a todas horas, en cada momento. Llora sin miedo, grita con arrojo, se lamenta con transparencia, entregando siempre bondad y gentileza con su sonrisa.

Pero tiene la mala costumbre-la muy mala costumbre-de que cuando otra persona sufre, él no puede sufrir al mismo tiempo. Como si el hecho de que respiraran el mismo aire no importara, como si él fuese menos importante y el mundo girara alrededor del otro.

En la eternidad que se extiende con la privación de dialogo, el cuerpo es más honesto. La mano hecha puño se abre tímidamente. El meñique se mueve y trata de entrelazarse con el de la mano ajena. Es una invitación, un por favor.

Genya acepta y concede.

A esto siguen dedos bailan en la oscuridad, dos palmas curtidas, callosas. La más grande entibiando a la más pequeña. El viento gime, más allá del paisaje que se vislumbra por las ventanas; asemejándose a un silbido lastimero que va en ascenso, más alto, más fuerte, hasta que-

—Soñé con Hanako, Genya.

Hasta que el sello que recubre los labios se rompe.

— ¿Tu otra hermana, cierto?

—Era Hanako, pero a la vez no, estaba más grande, como si no estuviera-Tenía otro nombre, y yo…No sé exactamente porque, pero yo-La recordé, Genya—la declaración se atora en su garganta, la nuez de adán se estremece y el tremor dota al aire de una extraña pulsación, el latir de un corazón—Su segunda estación favorita después de primavera era el otoño. Siempre juntaba un montón de hojas, y rodaba en ellas con Shigeru y Rokuta—los dedos, las palmas, las manos; al mismo tiempo y en unísono reafirman el agarre—Le gustaba que le leyera, no importaba si siempre eran los mismos libros, las mismas historias. Le encantaban las manzanas asadas, cuando mi padre vivía siempre las comían juntos. Y ella, ella quería ser una novia.

En la exhalación que sucede al decir aquello, Genya tuerce los labios, afianzando su propio agarre. La voz de Tanjirou, por un efímero momento, se ve recubierta de una sonoridad afectuosa, divertida y contrariada al mismo tiempo, cuyo eco viaja por el cuarto llenándolo de candor y de _amor, amor, amor_.

Es la reminiscencia, asentándose en su corazón.

Genya comprende el sentimiento, y sabe lo que vendrá, por lo cual no puede evitarlo y, en su impulsivo anhelo por ayudar, de la forma que sea, del modo que sea, trata de arrojar un toque de humor sobre la situación.

—La pesadilla de todo hermano mayor.

Y es que él sabe, que Tanjirou sabe, que todos saben que cuando se trata de hermanas, nadie le puede ganar o llevar la contraria. Su complejo es igual de letal que su frente de piedra.

Tanjiro no ríe, pero sus labios se mueven ligeramente formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas, (y su boca se tuerce, por un momento, para después recuperar la rigidez del rictus).

—Al principio no solía darle mucha importancia, pero aquel año, había estado repitiéndolo con más ánimo del usual y yo le dije: "Aún es muy pronto para que pienses en esas cosas, ya crecerás" —es el principio del final—Excepto que jamás lo hará ¿verdad?

—Tanjirou.

—Debería estar alegre, dichoso, feliz. Quien destrozo mi felicidad, mi vida, la vida de todos nosotros está muerto al fin, pero, pero…No siento nada. —la revelación sale presurosa, veloz cual latigazo. El agarre de sus dedos se hace más fuerte, tanto que Genya admite para sus adentros que duele, un poco, no mucho, pero duele. Tanjirou está molesto, esta colérico, lleno de rabia, viéndose incapaz de controlar su propia fuerza. Y su voz…— ¡No siento nada! ¡Creí, creí que si él moría mi familia tendría paz! ¡Creí que si moría ya no sentiría esto! —siempre honesta, se quiebra, se parte, entremezclándose con el llanto— ¡Creí que si Muzan moría, podría recordar solo sus rostros, sus sonrisas, los días de felicidad que pase a su lado! ¡Pero no puedo, porque cuando pienso en mi hogar, pienso en ese _día_! ¡Pienso en sus cuerpos, en como los enterré! —como si se tratara de una carpa fuera de un muy bien cuidado estanque, Genya observa, atento en la oscuridad como la boca de Tanjirou se abre y se cierra, indecisa, temerosa, exigiendo aire, anhelando la quietud del agua—Y cuando pienso en ello, no puedo dejar de pensar, de pensar, de pensar en que…

El habla le sale como un resuello, le tiembla todo, _todo el cuerpo_. Genya lo sabe a través de la firmeza con la que le sujeta, y lo confirma cuando, abandonando la cama-sin soltarle la mano, sin separar el enlace de sus dedos-avanza lentamente, resintiendo la debilidad de su carne, de su pierna izquierda y se hace de un lugar en el borde la cama vecina.

— ¿En que no puedes dejar de pensar, Tanjirou? —pregunta, rezando desde lo profundo de su alma que su candor sea como el de su hermano, que la firmeza de su tono llegue a emular, siquiera un poco, la confianza que inspira la voz de Himejima.

El pulgar se desliza acorde a redondez de los ojos. Primero el derecho, después el izquierdo. La palma de su diestra presiona las mejillas empapadas-una a la vez-; dejando los delgados hilillos de mucosa que resbalan de la nariz para el puño de su manga, limpiándolos.

Por un breve momento, Tanjirou parece inmerso en un trance (porque no contesta, porque no le mira), lo único que le asegura que siguen juntos, en este mismo instante, lugar y tiempo; es el hecho de que sus manos están sujetas la una a la otra.

—No he ido una sola vez, Genya. Llevan muertos más de dos años y no he ido una sola vez a visitar sus tumbas. Les deje ahí…

—Tanjirou, estoy seguro que ellos…

—No digas que lo entenderían, por favor—suplica bajito, cerrando los ojos, al tiempo en que nuevas lagrimas han comenzado a caer—No lo digas, porque _sé que es verdad_. Sé que me perdonarían. Pero yo no puedo. Genya—su corazón se detiene, brevemente, y es que puede oírlo, al corazón de Tanjirou desgarrándose fibra a fibra—no he ido una sola vez a dejar flores, ofrendas o quemar incienso…Pude haber ido, sé que Urokodani-san me lo hubiese permitido, pude haber ido a decirles, siquiera una vez, como nos iba a mí y a Nezuko, a contarles de Zenitsu, de Inosuke, Kanao, Muichirou o de ti, decirles que tengo amigos, que no tenían por qué preocuparse, que yo ya no estoy...

(¿Solo, triste, inconsolable?)

—Tanjirou, tú no sabes mentir—lo dice con conocimiento de causa, lo revela porque tiene la certeza de que Tanjirou siempre, desde el primer día lo ha sabido, en el transcurso de dos años y medio_—_Siempre vas a recordarlos_—_el _"siempre te sentirás asi"_ yace en el reverso, oculto.

—**Ese es el problema**—sisea, con la frustración saltando a chispazos de la punta de su lengua, las cejas frunciéndose, el cuerpo convulsionando en resonancia con el miasma de la desesperación—Nunca los recordé realmente. Hasta ese sueño, no recordaba nada de Hanako más que su rostro y su voz. Incluso cuando me dije que siempre los mantendría presentes en mi corazón, solo recordaba sus caras, no quienes fueron, no los pequeños detalles, _**nada**_—la frustración merma, más no se desvanece—Al principio, pensé que era normal, que tenía que seguir adelante por Nezuko, pero después de ese sueño no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Y recordé más y más cosas, soñé más y más con ellos. Los estaba olvidando, Genya—la realización, se da cuenta Shinazugawa, viene acompañada de una sosegada irritación enlazada con honda pena—Estaba olvidando la diligencia de Takeo al ayudarme con cosas pequeñas, en cómo me regañaba, la forma en la que me cuidaba y trataba de minimizar mi carga por ser el mayor de los seis. Olvide como Rokuta solía frotar sus manos con las mías cuando yo tenía frio, en como sonreía de orgulloso por darme un poco de calor. La manera en la que mi madre solía desenredar los nudos de mi cabello cuando este se enredaba de lo largo que estaba. Hasta hace un par de noches, no fui capaz de recordar que Shigeru siempre iba a pescar en mi cumpleaños para darme un festín de pescado asado, él pescaba tantos...

Poco a poco, el volumen de las palabras se va apagando, los ojos pierden fuerza, los parpados se cierran, tiemblan, el cuerpo se sacude y entonces…

Tanjirou rompe a llorar.

Los sollozos no son agudos al punto de pitar en los oídos, pero son lo suficientemente altos para hacerse oír, amortiguados y todo, por sobre las palma y dedos que volando, han ido a parar a su rostro.

Quien viera a Tanjirou ahora, se preguntaría, si aquel muchacho realmente se trataba del mismo que, sin vacilar, había cercenado la cabeza de su enemigo jurado. Porque, aunque doliera admitirlo, Tanjirou se veía pequeño, como un niño perdido, un contraste desfavorable si se le media por sus grandes méritos.

No obstante, todo lo que él, Shinazugawa Genya puede contemplar es paz y serenidad.

Podría parecer impropio para quien fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Después de todo Tanjirou, su amigo, su primer amigo, su mejor amigo; está sufriendo, llorando, hundiéndose más y más en el colchón, con el alma escapándosele a cuenta gotas, con cada inspiración, con cada exhalación. Murmurando quedamente nombres y disculpas, agradecimientos y arrepentimientos.

El secreto no obstante, es que Tanjirou era un crio de trece cuando sus seres queridos murieron, tenía trece el día en que la desgracia le golpeo, y no había pasado ni medio día cuando opto el hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos para salvar a la única familia que le quedaba.

Y es ahora tras dos años y medio, dieciséis noches; ahí en la oscuridad de la enfermería de la Finca Mariposa, con la compañía de un único amigo, que Kamado Tanjirou tiene el duelo que había estado postergando por tanto tiempo.

El llanto no cesa, las horas pasan, y Genya espera, piensa.

En su mente se forma una idea, es un tanto atrevida, y está más que seguro que cuando Sanemi despierte montara en un ataque de histeria con intenciones asesinas-y eso le preocupa, mucho, demasiado-, también está _**aquello**_. Y no puede sacar a Tanjirou fuera de la ecuación, porque muchos de los pros y de los contras giran en torno a él, a que diga que sí.

Es en ese preciso instante en que lo nota, que hay luz en el cuarto. Es una luz empañada, débil, difusa. Mirando por sobre su hombro-el cuello le resiente, dándole pinchazos de aguja cual reprimenda-se percata de que el amanecer se aproxima.

La señal de que un nuevo día empieza, de que ambos están vivos, de que él tiene dieciséis y Tanjirou quince, de que todavía les queda algo de críos, algo que deben aprovechar mientras les quede tiempo.

—Tanjirou—le llama con voz clara, mientras piensa "lo siento, nii-chan" —Vayamos.

Tanjirou hipea unos minutos, inspira y exhala, aparta las manos de sus ojos hinchados y le mira el perfil con aire confundido.

— ¿A-Adonde?

—A verlos—susurra, rebuscando en su memoria, calculando el tiempo que les tomara vestirse, robar suficientes provisiones para la ida y la vuelta, escribir siquiera una misiva corta, para que no se espanten por su ausencia—A tu familia.

* * *

**N/A:** Pues bien. Este es el fin del primer capítulo del primer fic de esta saga.

_**Koyo:**_ Denominación empleada en Japón para denominar el fenómeno de la coloración de las hojas en otoño.

_**Chihaya:**_ Nombre dado al conjunto de ropa típico de las sacerdotisas. Este consiste en un hakama de color rojo (una falda-pantalón dividida), una camisa blanca y par de calcetines que dividen el dedo pulgar del resto llamados tabi.

¿Les gusto, les entretuvo?

Me alegraría saber sí ha sido asi, al menos por un momento. Lo cierto es que no me siento con confianza últimamente, han pasado tantas cosas y escribir por primera vez un fic para un fandom nuevo se siente como igual que cuando uno empieza (aunque mis preocupaciones no son esto, es por otro tema). Y tengo tantas otras que actualizar pero: ¡IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ!

Como pueden ver aquí, _**un poco antes y a partir del capítulo 179, el canon no existe para mí,**_ pero mejor dicho seria decir que encontré una forma de evitar el desastre, tras pensarlo a largo y tendido.

Eso sí, lamentablemente Shinobu y Rengoku están requete muertos. Lo siento, no pude pensar en un modo para salvarles la vida a ellos dos, especialmente a Shinobu. Digo, ella misma orquesto todo para matar al condenado de Douma, siento que si la salvo sin una buena estructura en la mano estoy faltándole el respeto a sus esfuerzos.

Del mismo modo, como explique antes había muchos HC que quería sacar de mi sistema por medio de este fanfic. Aquí dejo la explicación de algunos de ellos.

_**El Kagura y los Kamado:**_

Los Kamado siempre han sido religiosos-a mi parecer- y el elemento del _kagura _ha estado en sus familias por generaciones desde antes de la llegada de Yoriichi, solo sucede que cuando él y Sumi se conocieron decidieron intercalar ambos elementos y asi fue que nació la Danza del Dios del Fuego. De esto hablare más adelante en los siguientes capítulos.

_**Kamado Hotarubi:**_ La cree, por un lado, porque uno de los temas centrales de KnY son los lazos familiares, especialmente las relaciones entre hermanos mayores y menores. No se nos dijo nunca nada sobre la historia de Sumiyoshi o su familia antes de Suyako y su pequeño hijito. Por lo que me dije que era más que una oportunidad perfecta para llenar espacios en blanco a voluntad.

Ella es la primogénita de la generación de Sumiyoshi y la única mujer de la familia. Su rol como miko o futura miko en esta historia fue para darle misticismo (por un lado a la historia) y por el otro, para recalcar el potencial espiritual de Tanjirou, que, comparado con la información que encontré de las miko, pega bastante:

1-Se les atribuía a las miko el poder ver espíritus e incluso dialogar con ellos (Sabito y Mokomo).

2-Sus danzas (miko mai), servían con el propósito de canalizar a los dioses, ya que en la antigüedad al menos, eran consideradas "niñas chamán" o "chamanes de los dioses", siendo poseídas por estos durante sus rituales al bailar -cuando Tanjirou estaba hirviendo con un odio y rabia salvajes más que dispuesto a matar a Daki y esta sintió temor porque las células de Muzan hacia que viera a Tanjirou como Yoriichi. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue ¡POSESION ESPIRITUAL!

Esto igualmente pasa en otras instancias como en su combate contra los Hatengu divididos.

3-Como en esta historia, para ellas el tener sueños proféticos o soñar con el pasado eran métodos para alcanzar _la iluminación_, especialmente si estos eran recuerdos de ancestros o vidas pasadas (si han leído Kamisama Hajimemashita, sabrán que esto sucede más adelante con Nanami); que fue precisamente lo que sucedió en el capítulo 99 del manga, que más tarde se medió confirma cuando Kotetsu en el Arco de la Villa de los Herreros le cuenta a Tanjirou que dichas experiencias son "memorias heredadas" (para lo culero que me trata este manga, haciéndome sufrir constantemente, le doy gracias por hacer canon mis locuras).

Ahora, por las razones de su separación familiar la cosa, sin entrar en mucho detalle va asi: Las miko, originalmente y especialmente durante la Era Sengoku solían ser hijas de los líderes o jefes de los templos shinto, teniendo en consecuencia un estatus social alto. Muchas se consagraban a las actividades del templo y mantenían celibato por decisión propia, aunque eso no impedía que pudieran contraer matrimonio. Claro está, esa unión debía ser con un hombre de su mismo calibre. Por ello, aunque hubiera querido poner que el amor todo lo puede, no es simple, especialmente porque cuando los sacerdotes no tenían hijos varones a quienes cederle sus templos, casaban a sus hijas con algún que otro acolito del mismo para que todo quedara en familia.

Como es obvio el padre de Sumiyoshi tenía que tener una pega o una condición impuesta para poder casarse con la única heredera del templo de su suegro, ya que él era un simple fabricante de carbón-profesión que el propio Tanjirou dice su familia ha tenido desde hace tantos años que tienen hasta un árbol familiar-y como era más natural en aquella época que los hijos varones fueran el pilar de la familia y herederos de tradiciones familiares, el entregar a los otros hijos no representaba un problema. A esto se agrega cierto detalle que leí a través de los trabajos de Lafcadio Hearn: Los primogénitos varones tenían la importancia de continuar con el legado familiar como cabezas de familia, e incluso si el niño era el segundo en nacer, era considerado como el _primogénito_ si era el primer varón. Las mujeres e hijos varones consecuentes solían tener menor importancia y ocasionalmente eran ofrecidos a los templos o a otras familias para ser adoptados.

Claro, a esto se agrega también el hecho de que, como pudieron leer a medida que tiraba trozos de información sobre ella, Hotarubi nació con una condición de salud frágil que la dejaba en fiebre por largos periodos de tiempo, pero de igual modo no la confinaba en cama de manera permanente claro está, de lo contrario no la enviarían lejos en primer lugar.

El nombre de Hotarubi se escribe con los kanjis de "Luciérnaga" y "Fuego". Por tanto su significado tiene dos variantes "La luz de la luciérnaga" o "El fuego de la luciérnaga" (que significan lo mismo, pero adore que se escribiera con el kanji de fuego) Lo escogí en referencia a que los Kamado trabajan con carbón y su estado de salud.

Y si alguno tenía dudas, Hotarubi es la vida pasada de Hanako. Decidí que cada sueño que los Kamado tengan-porque Nezuko igualmente los tendrá, solo que no en esta historia-harán aparición las vidas pasadas de los Kamado con excepción de Tanjuro. Porque miren, son 400 años de tradición familiar que empezaron con Sumiyoshi, y la idea de que los Kamado continúen renaciendo en su mismo círculo familiar me entibia el corazón por algún motivo.

Eso y que amo a Hanako, mucho, mucho, mucho desde que leí/oí el CD DRAMA de los Kamado Siblings en Youtube. Tenía que hacer que Tanjirou la recordara un poquito.

(Eso sí, aclaro ahora que Tanjirou no es reencarnación de Sumiyoshi. El recibe sus recuerdos porque es descendiente suyo, aunque…No, mejor los dejo en suspense).

**Los ojos rojos siempre estuvieron ahí**

No soy una experta en genética, por lo cual no pretendo sentar este HC en bases científicas o biológicas, pero muchas personas del fandom siempre parecen headcanonizar que los rasgos característicos de Tanjirou son a causa de que Yoriichi debió de entrar en el círculo familiar de los Kamado. Pero por lo que el manga revelo, aquel no fue el caso, bueno, al menos no en el sentido coital-biológico como muchos habían empezado a especular tras el capítulo 99.

Y tomando en cuenta que Nezuko tiene ojos rosados, me puse a pensar que, como en toda familia, los Kamado recibieron por vía paterna los genes actuales que se presentan como rasgos hereditarios: El color rojo de sus ojos es uno de estos, Tanjirou heredo de su padre la coloración de su cabello nada más, ya que si nos ponemos a pensar, Nezuko tiene el pelo (al menos como humana) del mismo color que el de su madre y el resto de sus hermanos que es negro (excepto Shigeru que en su caso pareciera que le rapan el cabello).

**Enfermedades Hereditarias**

Hice a Hotarubi como alguien enferma porque aunque se nos da la ligera hint de que Tanjuro tenía una marca de nacimiento y en algún punto de su crecimiento su salud comenzó a deteriorarse. A mí me gusta creer que solo sucede que los Kamado tienen alguna que otra enfermedad hereditaria, Gotouge nos dice que Nezuko heredo lo de "dormir" por parte de su ancestra Suyako-quien yo creo, padecía de narcolepsia-por lo cual no atribuyo la muerte de Tanjuro a que portase la "marca" si no a que debió heredar alguna enfermedad familiar de años atrás, ya que algunas se saltan un par de generaciones. (Eso y que Gotouge parece adorar el dar a personajes secundarios enfermedades incurables: Tanjuro, Yushiro, Rui, Ruka, Koyuki)

No obstante, admito que me gusta ese HC del fandom en ingles sobre que Tanjuro fue un Demon Slayer que se retiró temprano de las filas cuando se casó con Kie. Quiero decir, mato a un oso con sus hachas, eso es bien súper humano, mejor dicho el como lo hizo. Es sospechoso cuando mucho.

En fin, espero que pudieran entretenerse con la lectura. Prometo actualizar en cuanto me libere de las cargas antes mencionadas o entre medio de estas, ya que creo que los capítulos serán cortos por el estilo de narración que estoy usando.


End file.
